


First Kiss

by talltyrionlannister



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrionlannister/pseuds/talltyrionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is 11 years old and worrying about her first kiss, so Lexa agrees to be her first kiss to calm her nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> at 1am last night i wanted to write a completely innocent kiss between clarke and lexa as kids so apologies if it's crap or anything i just wanted to get it out of my head. come complain to me on tumblr @ talltyrionnlannister

"Have you ever thought about your first kiss?" Clarke asked Lexa as Lexa rummaged through Clarke's CD collection.

"Gross! No, why?" Lie. Lexa thought about having her first kiss all the time. Mainly with Clarke.

She was only 11 years old but it didn't stop the crush that she had on her best friend. It's not like she wanted to date her, that was gross adult stuff. She just liked to hug her and hold her hand as they walked and make their own pizzas together. And if she got to kiss her once then that would be cool too.

"I think about having mine a lot," Clarke admitted.

"Why? Kissing is gross," Lexa told her.

"What if at the next dance Finn decides that we all have to play spin the bottle and I have to kiss him and he laughs at me because I'm bad at it?" Clarke worried.

Lexa sensed the panic bubble up in her friend and she was at her side in an instant, holding Clarke's arms and looking her in the eye. 

"I won't let that happen to you," Lexa said, extremely sure of herself.

"Are you sure?" Clarke gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure," Lexa nodded and sat down on Clarke's bed.

"Do you ever think of the perfect scenario, like when you're an adult and you're on a date with a guy and he drives you home and he leans over to kiss you?" Clarke asked dreamily.

"Replace the word date with Pokémon adventure and the word guy with Ash Ketchum and I'll consider it," Lexa said, almost uninterested.

"I'm just scared that when it happens it won't be perfect," Clarke said quietly.

Lexa went silent and considered Clarke's statement before Clarke spoke again.

"Lexa, will you be my first kiss?" Clarke turned to her, her blue eyes gleaming.

"W-why me?" Lexa stuttered.

"Because you're my best friend. And I want my first kiss to be with someone who I care about, and if I do it now then I maybe I won't be so nervous in the future. It'll be like so we know what to expect," Clarke explained and waited for her answer.

"Okay..." Lexa said slowly.

"Okay," Clarke gave her a toothy smile and sat next to her.

The two girls turned to face each other, crossing their legs and mirroring each other's movements.

"Are you sure?" Clarke double-checked, searching for doubt or hesitation in Lexa's eyes.

Lexa simply nodded and licked her lips, reapplying moisture there.

Clarke began to move her head forward and simultaneously lean her head to the left, so Lexa followed.

They closed their eyes and moved their heads forwards, and the next thing Lexa knew, Clarke's lips were on hers briefly, closed and with a firm amount of pressure.

Clarke pulled back and smiled at Lexa who could only stare at her blonde friend.

"That was cool. So, music?" Clarke jumped up from the bed, leaving Lexa still glued to it.

**Author's Note:**

> if enough people like this, i might turn it into a series showing snippets throughout clarke and lexa's lives. let me know what you think (y)  
> ** UPDATE **  
> because of the positive feedback i've gotten so far, i'm gonna turn this into a series called Firsts, which will follow this dynamic between clexa throughout their lives :)


End file.
